Guilty
by HistoricalCouples28
Summary: How does one feel when the person responsible for the departure of one of the best doctors they've had returns and acts as if nothing had happened?


div class="_4_j7" style="font-weight: bold; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;"I walk down the hectic corridor of the hospital. I sneak by Marilyn's office, hoping she will not notice me but as soon as I pass by I hear open the door and call my name.I sigh. I really do not want to speak to her today but I don't have a choice. I can't escape now. I take a deep breath, turn around and smile towards her direction. She beckons mespan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline;" to follow her into her office and reluctantly I do so. As I enter the room, I notice there is someone else in there. She notices that I'm looking at him and therefore introduces me, /span/div  
>div class="mbm _5k3v _5k3y" style="margin-bottom: 10px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin-top: 16px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;"<br>div id="id_54b2bb887c12b0c69815627" class="text_exposed_root text_exposed" style="display: inline;"  
>div class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline;"<br>p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"" I assume you've already met Mr. Jordan, our new consultant?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"I nod. Of course I know him, we all do. She acknowledges my response and continues to speak,p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"" Then I assume you know why I want to talk to you?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"I shake my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"She carries on,p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"" Since I've been back here, it has come to my attention that there is a certain kind of ill-feeling towards Mr. Jordan and myself and I just want to know the reason for such an attitude."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"" Look Marilyn, if you don't know why there is such an atmosphere in this hospital then it's obvious you only know so much!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"" I am well aware of what's is going on in this department but this has nothing to do with Mr. Jordan."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""No, but it has everything to do with you. So if you want to know the reason why there is such an atmosphere in this place, then I suggest you look a little closer to home!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"" I don't like your tone, Doctor."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"" Well I don't like yours. You come back to this department and act as if the court case never happened!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Now listen here..."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""No Marilyn, you listen. Did you really think we'd be jumping with joy to see you after what you've done? Well, you thought wrong, so while you're excited about being back here, we are still getting over the fact that we have just lost one of THE best doctors we've ever had!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Now look here, I am not the one responsible. Dr. Coldwell's departure had nothing to do with me. It was her decision to leave."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""It has everything to do you! You're the one who believed Simon in the first place and because of what YOU put her through, she decided she could no longer stay. She had lost the trust she had for this place because of what you and Simon as soon as she leaves you can't wait to get her a replacement."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Dr. Coldwell did not order a vital test and because of that a patient died unnecessarily. It was pure negligence"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Yeah I know it was pure negligence but it was Simon who was negligent, we saw the notes."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""The notes might have been forged."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""Oh come on Marilyn, the notes were not forged. They were in Simon's handwriting and it clearly stated that Maggie did order the D-Dimer test. The only reason why Simon chose to rewrite the notes was to cover up his mistake and at what cost?! I'll tell you at what cost. At the cost of getting rid of one the best doctors this hospital's ever had!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""I understand how you and the team must be feeling but because of Dr. Coldwell's sloppiness, a patient's life was put at risk."p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;""HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW WE FEEL?! You're the reason why we're feeling like this. And you know as well as I do that Maggie would never risk a patient's life. In fact she's the only who cares about the patients which is more than I can say about Simion ! Simon's the one who's sloppy. He thought that by rewriting the notes he could get away with what he did but unfortunately for him the truth came out as it always does. You're the guilty one here and you're the one who shouldn't be in this hospital!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"And with that I storm out of her office, slamming the door behind me. Furious at her for wanting us to forget about what she has donep  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
